United States Embassy in London
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} The United States Embassy in London was the diplomatic mission of the United States of America in the United Kingdom. After Lieutenant Chris Tanner was framed for Derrick Yates drone attack, he was taken here to be questioned. With the help of Adrian Cross and Open Cell, Jack Bauer tried to infiltrate the Embassy as a member of the Diplomatic Security Service to find Tanner's flight key and proof of the hacking. However, Cross betrayed Bauer and he had to create a riot amongst anti-drone protestors to escape into the Embassy. Attacking a Diplomatic Security Service agent, Bauer took his jacket and key card to get to Tanner. As Bauer tried to bluff his way into Tanner's interrogation room, CIA agents Kate Morgan and Erik Ritter alerted the Embassy's Marines and Captain Greg Denovo who was guarding Tanner. Realizing his cover was blown, Bauer knocked out Denovo and convinced Tanner of his sincerity. Tanner revealed that Denovo had the flight key on him and Bauer fled with it. However, the Embassy was locked down and Bauer was unable to escape. Realizing this, Bauer instead made his way to the Embassy's secure communications room, taking the people inside hostage. Setting up an uplink to Open Cell, Bauer began to upload the flight key's data to Chloe and Cross in hopes they could find proof of the upcoming terrorist attack on it. Bauer kept the Marines at bay by shooting one in the body armor, but the Marines refused to relent in their attempts to stop him. After learning of the situation, President James Heller called Bauer who explained the situation to him and though he promised Bauer time, he still ordered the Marines in. Believing Bauer's story, Agent Morgan broke into the communications room through the vents and convinced Bauer to let her take the flight key out of the Embassy and finish the upload rather than him dying trying. As the Embassy Marines stormed the room, ready to kill Bauer, they found that Bauer was now in Morgan's custody. Following Bauer's arrest, the Marines search the communications room for the flight key but are unable to find it as Morgan had taken it. The Marine commander is furious with Kate's actions and reports her causing her boss Steve Navarro to take her off active duty. However, Kate is able to finish the upload Bauer started and Chloe and Cross find the needed proof. Before going to Wembley Stadium, President Heller filed a Presidential pardon for Bauer for all his actions during Day 8 and Day 9 which includes the crimes he committed in the Embassy. Background information and notes *The outside shots of the embassy are from the Birds Eye HQ building Walton Court, on Station Avenue in Walton-on-Thames, Surrey. *The actual embassy was located at the London Chancery building at Grosvener Square, Westminster. Since 2013, construction had begun on a new embassy in Nine Elms, Wandsworth and is expected to be completed in 2017. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 9 locations Category:Government facilities